The chapstick
One morning I woke up and had breakfast like a normal kid. My mom had already left for work as usual and had left a note telling us to not forget our lunches. My dad had got up by this point and drove my brother and I to school. When I got to school I met up with my friend Moira, but she was acting a bit suspicious. She was ranting on about buying Chapstick and how it was gonna get us all. I decided she needed some time alone so I just walked away. In class we had To watch the news about how 2 little girls had recently died by someone intruding them in their sleep. The reporter told us to lock our doors and close our windows. The thought of these girls made my stomach sick. "Where's the Chapstick?" I heard in my head. "What the hell." I whispered to myself. I didn't get another reply. When I was in 3rd period (which was math for me) I opened up my textbook to page 69. There was a big ugly face on that page. All it said to me was "Where's the Chapstick?" I then slammed my textbook shut which caught the attention from most of my class. The teacher gave me detention for this distraction. When I went to lunch I sat with my friend Kevin and Moira. Kevin and I were talking about the two little girls in the news while Moira was drawing something. I peeked over to try to see it but Moira covered it up. All I could see was a tube of Chapstick. After school I served detention along with all the other troublemakers. Detention was almost over when I heard the faintest whisper in my ear. "Where's the Chapstick?" I felt like running. I then asked the teacher if I could use the restroom. "Yes" the teacher replied. I hurried in the halls to get to the restroom. "Where's the Chapstick?" I'd all I could hear. "Where's the Chapstick?" It seemed to be getting closer and closer every time it was said. "Where's the Chapstick?" It felt like it was right behind me. I ran to my house I didn't feel safe at school. When I got home I was the only one there which was unusual because my brother usually gets home 30 minutes before me. I just shrugged it off. It then got late and I was still the only one there. I decided if my parents weren't back by 10 o'clock I would call the cops. It was now 7 and I had ate dinner by myself. "Where's the Chapstick?" I heard while I was eating. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled as I ran into my room. I stayed in my room till I worked up the nerve to go in the hall. It was about 9:30 by then. I decked is to call 911 now and get it over with. I dialed the numbers slowly. There was no answer. I waited a few seconds. Then I heard in the faintest whisper " where's the Chapstick?" "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled into the phone. I ran into my room again and hid under my covers hoping it was just a bad dream. I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts. By now it was 1:00 a.m and I was awake keeping watch. I fell asleep unknowingly. I woke up at 2:00 a.m to the sound of breaking glass. I looked up and my window was broken. I hid deeper in my covers trying to shield myself from reality. "Where's the Chapstick?" I heard from the side of my bed. I lifted the covers to see the most horrifying face I had ever seen. I screamed as I got stabbed repeatedly with a butcher knife. To this day my body has not been found and my parents are still missing. To this day the face of the creature still haunts my soul. Keep Chapstick under your pillow or when she does come for you it will be the last face you ever see. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck